Skinny Love
by Catakira
Summary: My eyes went wide when I saw Tori's bare back leaned over the toilet. She was just wearing her jeans and her bra. I started to get scared when I noticed I could see perfectly fine all the bones of her back under her tanned skin.


Okay, I was starting to get pissed of right now.

I came to Tori's house to do a assignment for Sikowitz, because as always he put us together, but the girl vanished five minutes after starting, saying she needed to go to the bathroom. She's been in there for fifteen minutes already.

I got up, walking towards the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Vega, what the hell are you doing? I've been waiting too long already, are you coming out o do I have to pull you out?" I frowned. She didn't answer. Whas she even in there? I knocked again. "Vega?" I said again, but still didn't get no answer. "Tori, are you okay?" I was starting to get worried.

_**Come on skinny love just last the year,**_

_**Pour a little salt we were never here,**_

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**_

_**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.**_

I sighted and tried the door open, frowning when I found it unlocked. I opened and walked inside. My eyes went wide when I saw Tori's bare back leaned over the toilet. She was just wearing her jeans and her bra.

I started to get scared when I noticed I could see perfectly fine all the bones of her back under her tanned skin.

"Tori, what the fuck are you doing?" I mumbled, walking towards her. She didn't even look at me.

_**Tell my love to wreck it all,**_

_**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,**_

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**_

_**Right in the moment this order's tall.**_

I was really impacted. Tori. Tori Vega. The most blisstful person in all the world was bulimic. Now I was feeling like shit for making fun of her, even though I never did it about her body.

"Get out…" She whispered with scratchy voice. I stood next to her.

I didn't move. She stood up then, turning towards me and my eyes went wide again when I saw how fucking skinny she was. I could notice every bone under the skin of her torso.

_**And I told you to be patient,**_

_**And I told you to be fine,**_

_**And I told you to be balanced,**_

_**And I told you to be kind,**_

_**And in the morning I'll be with you,**_

_**But it will be a different kind,**_

_**'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,**_

_**And you'll be owning all the fines.**_

"Get out, Jade!" She shouted, pushing me away. She hardly could move me, but she kept trying. I grabed her by the shoulders and looked at her, from top to bottom. I felt a pain in my chest when I saw tears in her eyes.

"Why…?" I whispered, pulling her into a hug that she tried to get away from at first, but she surrendered and grabbed onto my shirt, sobing into my shoulder.

I hugged her there for a while before I felt something wet on my cheeks. I looked up, into the mirror of the wall to find myself crying too.

_**Come on skinny love, what happened here?**_

_**Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,**_

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**_

_**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.**_

I bit my lip and picked Tori up when I felt she was going to fall to the floor, taking her back into her own room and lying her on her own bed. I looked at her, curled up on the sheets, hugging herself with tears in her eyes… I think my heart broke just then.

The idea of leaveng her there and going home left my mind and I crowled into the bed next to her, hugging her tight again.

_**And I told you to be patient,**_

_**And I told you to be fine,**_

_**And I told you to be balanced,**_

_**And I told you to be kind,**_

_**And now all your love is wasted,**_

_**Then who the hell was I?**_

_**'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,**_

_**And at the end of all your lines.**_

"Hey…" I mumbled, whiping the tears of my eyes.

_**Who will love you?**_

"Tori, don't cry… I'm here…" I said carefully, she let out a loud sob and I hugged her closer.

_**Who will fight?**_

"I'm not going anywhere, okay…? I'll help you…" She opened her eyes and looked at me. She was scared, and I was too.

_**And who will fall far behind?**_

"I'll be here for you, okay…?" I kissed her cheeks, trying to get the tears to go away, but they kept falling. "I won't leave you alone, Tori… I'm here…"

_**Come on skinny love,**_

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**_

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.**_

"I promise…"

**Hey~! My first angst… A little crappy, I know. Please don't kill me! D:  
At least I hope you liked it! A big hug from here and leave a review if you liked it :3**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
